Emily Bennett
Emily Bennett was an extremely powerful witch who lived during the 19th century. She's also an ancestor of the Bennett bloodline. This character was a member of the Bennett Family. History Emily Bennett was born in the early 1800's along the bay colony of London, New England. At some point during her life, Emily returned to America, were she became the handmaiden of a vampire named Katherine Pierce. After Katherine took Emily under her wing, later on the two women became close friends, until Katherine betrayed Emily by informing the city counsel that Emily was a witch. Fearing the fate of her children, Emily promised Damon Salvatore that she would cast a spell to protect Katherine, in exchange for protecting her family. After Emily was burned at the stake by the Founding Families, her possessions taken (including her Grimoire) were buried in earth with Giuseppe Salvatore. After Katherine was removed from the church, she went to see the Slavatore Brothers who had been shot in the chest.Emily had made them special rings for the sunlight, so they wouldnt burn. Powers & Abilities *'Channeling :' The act of drawing and/or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration :' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning a certain object, person, and/or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control :' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control :' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning :' The act of bemusing and/or rendering a person unconscious. *'Pain Infliction :' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition :' The act of foreseeing both future and past events by natural viewing. *'Spell Casting :' The act of changing and/or controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. *'Telekinesis :' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons by mental influence. *'Witches Brew :' The act of brewing and concocting paranormal potions that contain supernatural properties. Tools *'Candles :' Materials used to amplify a witch’s spell. *'Grimoires :' A family journal documented with ancient recipes, rituals, and spells. *'Herbs and Stones :' Materials used as ingredients for brewing and concocting magical potions. *'Talismans :' Materials used to amplify a witch’s power. Appearances ;Season 1 * Lost Girls (flashback) * 162 Candles * History Repeating * Children of the Damned (flashback) * Blood Brothers (flashback) ;Season 2 * As I Lay Dying (In Bonnie Bennett's voice) Trivia *Emily is played by two actors, the first being Jasmine Burke who appeared in one episode and the second being Bianca Lawson. *Emily is the first ghost shown in the series when she possessed Bonnie. Gallery tumblr_lmrevdWXl71ql3guno1_500.png tumblr_lq81pjinNG1qcpi0mo3_500.gif tumblr_lmk9orVtN51qgypvzo1_500.gif tumblr_li4hyjgQsM1qcpkevo1_500.jpg MV5BMTQzNzA3MzM2Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTk2NjI5Mg@@._V1._SX500_SY354_.jpg tumblr_ln5qwgCw7C1qzjpgko1_500.gif tumblr_lp0ghfFlJF1qfd3pno1_500.jpg EmilyBennett1864Picture.png vlcsnap-2012-05-06-11h58m46s66.png|"It's coming" vlcsnap-2012-05-06-11h59m27s221.png vlcsnap-2012-05-06-11h59m55s250.png|"This is where it started" vlcsnap-2012-05-06-12h00m09s134.png|"Help Me" vlcsnap-2012-05-06-12h00m31s88.png References Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Bennett Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Ghost Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Protagonists fr:Emily Bennett